It is often desirable to specifically locate or position one or more item on a carrier thereof. Some examples of “carriers” are uniform garments, simulated and artificial garments, flags, display boards and objects that are ornamental or useful, or a combination thereof. Some examples of “items” are badges, ribbons, medals, awards and/or pins. For example, organizations, such as uniformed and public safety services, typically require that insignia be positioned at specific locations on uniforms worn by its members.
For one particular example, the current regulations of the United States Marine Corps (USMC) for proper positioning of insignia worn on USMC uniforms can be found in the Department of the Navy, MARINE CORPS ORDER P1020.34G MCUB, dated Mar. 31, 2003, particularly, without limitation, Chapter 5, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, and more particularly Pages 5-22, 5-23, 5-35 and 5-40. Presently, all U.S. Marines are required to qualify with the rifle and must wear the appropriate rifle marksmanship badge (expert, sharpshooter or marksman) on designated garments. Under current regulations, each rifle marksmanship badge includes a holding bar having back-facing spikes used to secure the badge to the carrier, such as above the left breast pocket of a uniform blouse or shirt. A series of small metal ringlets connect the holding bar to the main section of the badge. The size of the holding bars and spike location are the same for all three present versions of the rifle marksmanship badges.
A U.S. Marine may also qualify with the pistol. In such instance, present USMC regulations require the Marine to wear both a rifle and a pistol marksmanship badge on particular uniforms. However, when a member has not qualified on the pistol, the only badge that will be worn is the rifle marksmanship badge. In such case, current USMC regulations require the rifle marksmanship badge to be centered over the left breast pocket of the carrier with the bottom edge of the holding bar ⅛th inch above the top edge of the pocket.
Similar to the rifle marksmanship badge, there are presently three levels of pistol qualification: expert, sharpshooter and marksman. Current embodiments of these badges have similar components as the rifle marksmanship badges described above, including a holding bar having back-facing spikes and a series of small metal ringlets connecting the holding bar to the main section of the badge. The holding bars on all three types of pistol marksmanship badges are identical in terms of size and spike placement.
Under present USMC regulations, the pistol marksmanship badges, including holding bars, are smaller than those of the rifle marksmanship badges. When wearing both a rifle and a pistol marksmanship badge, present USMC regulations require the badges be symmetrically placed on a line, centered over the breast pocket, with a ¾ inch space between the adjacent holding bars. The bottom edge of the rifle holding bar must be 1/8th inch above the top edge of the left breast pocket. As the pistol badge holding bar is smaller than the holding bar of the rifle badge, present regulations require the top edge of the pistol holding bar to be in-line with the top edge of the rifle holding bar.
When wearing one or more marksmanship badges, present USMC regulations require that any earned service ribbons are also worn. The service ribbons must be centered over the left breast pocket with the bottom edge of the lowest ribbon(s) positioned ⅛th inch over the top edge of the marksmanship badge(s) holding bar.
However, the present disclosure is not limited to placement of USMC or other military badges and ribbons on service uniforms. Moreover, the present disclosure is not limited by the type, construction or components of garment or other carrier with which the disclosure may be used, or the badge(s), ribbon assembly(ies), medals or other items that may be placed on the carrier. For example, the present disclosure may be used with the placement of other types of badges or ribbons of any military service or other organization on any uniform garment or any other form of carrier (flag, display board, ornament, useful object, simulated garment, etc.), as well as the placement of any other type of items that need to be specifically positioned at any desired location on any carriers thereof.
In positioning and locating one or more items on a carrier, difficulties may be encountered. For example, the item(s) may be difficult or cumbersome to handle and/or precisely position because of the shape, configuration or small size of the item. Precise positioning may also be difficult due to the small or awkward area or nature of the item where the item is to be placed. When more than one item is required to be positioned, the small or differing sizes, shapes and or configurations of the items may be a hindrance to precisely locating and affixing the items. Likewise, if the items are to be positioned proximate to one another, the close desired positioning of the items may make handling and precise positioning difficult. If the precise positioning requires measuring distances or dimensions, making the correct measurements and/or effectively using such measurements may be difficult. For another example, it may be unduly time-consuming to properly precisely position the item(s) on the carrier. In instances where time is in short supply, such as in military-type settings, the importance and burden of correctly placing items on carriers, such as ribbons on uniform shirts, in a short time, could be a source of stress, and the accuracy and correctness of placement may be sacrificed.
In many instances, the items must be removed and/or replaced on repetitive basis, such as to allow for cleaning or maintenance of the carriers, requiring repeated occurrences of precise positioning. Thus, any of the above or other problems associated with precise positioning may be recurring frequently.
It should be understood that the above-described examples, features and/or disadvantages are provided for illustrative purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope or subject matter of the claims of this patent application or any patent or patent application claiming priority hereto. Thus, none of the appended claims or claims of any related application or patent should be limited by the above discussion or construed to address, include or exclude the cited examples, features and/or disadvantages, except and only to the extent as may be expressly stated in a particular claim.
Accordingly, there exists a need for apparatus and methods useful to assist in the accurate positioning of items on carriers.